1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature vocal transmitter device having a cable-receiving structure. More particularly, to provide a vocal transmitter device that transmits messages by a microphone and an earphone, and further to enable easy pull out and retraction of a connection cable received therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electrical and telecommunication appliances become popular, connection cables are increasingly present in our environment to connect various types of devices. To prevent too long and numerous connection cables from being interlaced or knotted with one another or, on the contrary, to avoid too short connection cables incompatible with a practical use, the inventor of the present application has developed various types of cable-receiving structures for communication devices. The cable-receiving structures of the prior art are similarly based on a principal structure that comprises an outer case, a connection cable, a cable-winding plate, and a spiral spring. Therefore, the conventional connection cable, via a connector mounted on a terminal thereof, can connect a communication device.
Because the spring elements of the conventional cable-receiving structures exert a substantial retraction tension on the connection cables pulled out, the connection cables therefore usually cannot be outwardly held in a stable manner. A utilization of the connection cables can be thereby substantially impeded. To overcome the above problems, the inventor principally uses the engagement of a flexibly oscillating member into blocking notches defined on the cable -winding plate to perform winding or immobilizing of the pulled-out connection cable.
The conventional vocal transmitter device is not provided with a cable-receiving structure. The outer portion of the connection cable may be therefore inadvertently interlaced or knotted. Even if a cable-receiving structure is provided as disclosed above, the available cable-receiving structure however is larger in size, which renders its fastening on a user' collar inconvenient and difficult.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a vocal transmitter device having a cable-receiving structure without the inconveniences of the prior art.